


(i'll give you sticky-icky like) lipgloss.

by jaysgatsby



Series: johnjae ♡ femct (idols) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Squirting, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vaginal Fingering, lapslock, lots of talk about boobs and asses can u tell that i am a perverted lesbian, very light but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: johnny's worried about jaehyun, who's skipped dinner because she doesn't feel well, according to taeyong. upon going to check on her best friend, however, johnny discovers that jaehyun is not sick at all, but simply wanted some alone time to take the edge off. she tries to convince herself she can just walk away after seeing her best friend so inappropriately, no problem ... but then she hears jaehyun moan her name.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae ♡ femct (idols) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858723
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	(i'll give you sticky-icky like) lipgloss.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i haven't posted anything in months . so anyway here i am with more lesbian johnjae, but this time, as idols. :)  
> basically everything is the same, just nct is a girl group now and they're all girls so. Yeah .  
> this is meant to take place during punch era !! all my wlw out there i love u i hope you enjoy !! hopefully i can write more soon, i have some things planned but you know. brainrot.
> 
> also the title is inspired by [lipgloss](https://youtu.be/U3wSBK6xiXs) by charli xcx.

“where’s jaehyunnie?”

the slightly younger woman is startled by the unexpected voice in her presence, her strawberry pink tresses flicking ‘round where they neatly frame her face as her head whips around in response. she finds her groupmate and fellow 95-liner standing there, and slender arms which had tensed in surprise instantly relax at the stove’s front. taeyong turns the heat down, sighing and swallowing a chide toward the other woman for appearing so suddenly, without a word.

“oh, johnny,” she answers, relieved that it’s her and not some random sasaeng, or someone else who had no business within the secure walls of their dormitory, “she ran to her room pretty much as soon as we came back. she told me she wasn’t feeling well and that she won’t be eating tonight.”

a fretful frown sinks the older woman’s expression. “did she? hmm … she seemed fine in the car, didn’t she …? i’m gonna go check on her.”

taeyong blinks, turning her head away from her task once more. “i already did. she’s alright, johnny, you should just get ready to eat with the rest of us; the food is almost done and mark is setting the table. you can check on her after dinner if you’re still worri—”

but johnny is already running away and toward the bedrooms, to her leader’s dismay. she calls out a _“i won’t be eating tonight, either!”_ in a vain attempt to silence taeyong’s suggestion, which causes the other woman to narrow her eyes and shout back at her, “we have a performance tomorrow, are you crazy? you need to eat! johnny!” 

still, she lets her go. she knows that once johnny has made her mind up about something, especially when it comes to jaehyun, there’s no stopping her. with an irritated groan, she turns back to the stove, just in time to keep the food from charring where it touches the skillet’s surface. 

all the while, it doesn’t take johnny long at all to get to jaehyun and jungwoo’s room. the younger member is currently giggling with the others in the living area, or perhaps they’re all sitting down for their meal by now, but either way, she knows jaehyun is alone in there — and briefly, she finds herself reminded of how much she misses sharing a room with her. moving to a new dorm almost always means changing roommates, and they’d done so a handful of times by this point in their career, so it’s a custom they’re all used to — they should know to never get too comfortable where they are. even so, johnny is honestly considering asking both her groupmates and the company if they wouldn’t mind switching back, or even if assigning permanent roommates could be an option, just because she misses going to sleep in jaehyun’s comforting presence, and waking up to her beautiful face every morning. 

completely platonically, of course. 

just as she reaches for the doorknob, a soft call of the younger woman’s name ready at the base of her throat, johnny hears a very … _curious_ sound. a muffled whimper, as if the vocalist has her face shoved in a pillow, tied off by a helpless whine, and what almost sounds like a _sob._ alarm sends a shockwave of adrenaline through the redheaded woman’s body, and her grip around the knob tightens, forcing the door open with more strength than she’d initially intended. 

“jaehyu—!”

her voice is cleaved by utter shock. the display she encounters upon opening the door is, perhaps naively, the _last_ thing she would have expected to see in this situation. her brain is too foggy to process it all at first, and she only stares, wide-eyed and open mouthed at the image of her dearest friend spread out on her bed, shaky knees holding her up and her face, indeed, stuffed into her pillow as she plunges her fingers deep into herself, wetness spilling all over her hand and down her thighs; trails johnny traces with her distended gaze to find a growing puddle on the sheets. she can see it even in the considerable darkness — she can _smell_ the heady scent of jaehyun’s arousal. 

_she is looking at jaehyun’s pussy right now._

upon remembering how to move, and that she is currently existing in time and space, johnny realizes that somehow, jaehyun hadn’t heard her barge in. the younger woman must be so deep in whatever fantasy is getting her off that she didn’t hear any of the fuss johnny had just made, because she hasn’t flipped over to yell at her to get out, hasn’t stopped jabbing her fingers inside of her unbelievably wet entrance, which is _so wet_ that johnny can hear it squelch with every inward press of her slender and elegantly long fingers. she knows she ought to leave, give the younger woman the privacy she had wanted desperately enough to skip dinner and lie to taeyong about being sick — and as she comes to her senses, despite the burning of her face and the undeniable throbbing between her thighs, johnny starts to step backward and swing the door closed, ready to run down and join the others for dinner after all, pretending she hadn’t seen any of this.

that is, until she hears a desperate whine, jaehyun seeming to have fucked herself slightly deeper than before. “ _oh! —_ johnny …”

johnny genuinely feels like she’s about to combust; like she’s about to burst into flames starting at her core and burn until there’s nothing left of her body but a pile of ash. at first, she worries that jaehyun had seen or heard her somehow, and she’s going to have to come up with some excuse as to why she just stood there watching her like a creep for the past … however many seconds it had been (could it have even been a whole minute? johnny has absolutely no idea but the thought scares her shitless). yet, jaehyun still hasn’t turned over, nor said anything about johnny staring at her perfectly round ass or watching her fuck her dripping pussy — hasn’t even lifted her head from the pillow to acknowledge her at all. the call of her name had likely been part of jaehyun’s erotic reverie, and the mere conception of such a possibility makes johnny fucking _blaze_ at the pit of her stomach. she definitely hadn’t misheard it. even through a pillow, she knows the sound of jaehyun saying her name. 

gently, johnny closes the door behind herself so the other members don’t just happen to stroll by and see into the room. she locks it, too — something jaehyun had clearly neglected to do in her haste to get her pants down. if the other yells at her to leave, _earnestly_ yells at her to leave, then johnny will; but until then, this is not an opportunity she can pass up. 

“jaehyunnie?” she calls out, clear enough for the younger woman to hear this time. 

jaehyun freezes. her fingers stop moving, her heavy breathing pauses; she becomes motionless, except for the almost comically gradual turn of her head in johnny’s direction. teary eyes go wide as their gazes meet, and jaehyun immediately springs up, rushing to cover herself with the comforter, but struggling as she hadn’t even bothered to unmake the bed. “u-unnie—!” jaehyun squeaks, her entire face pink and her blue-tinted fringe splaying out messily over her forehead, framing her bright doe eyes so prettily. finally, she gets the covers over her lap, though she abashedly notices the wet spot where she’d been dripping all over them, and tries to hide it. “w-why didn’t you knock?” 

johnny bites her lip. she can see where jaehyun’s nipples have hardened through her shirt, though her long hair falls over her shoulders in a dark stream. “i heard you whimpering in here … i thought something was wrong and i ran in to help, but … you were pretty busy and didn’t hear me, huh?” 

if the blue-haired woman’s face could get any redder, it certainly has. she wipes her eyes with her clean hand, keeping the other hidden beneath the sheets. “how … how long have you been there …?”

the older woman comes closer, standing at the side of the bed, now, while jaehyun looks up at her in an interesting combination of fear and lust. johnny had never seen such an expression on her face before, and she only pulls her eyes away to watch a glistening bead of sweat bound down the side of jaehyun’s neck, disappearing into the valley of her breasts, as their cleavage peeks tantalizingly from the collar of her shirt. 

“long enough to hear you moan my name, jaehyunnie …” she answers at last, seeing the other woman’s teeth sink into her lower lip. “tell me … did you tell taeyongie that you were sick so you could sneak up here and touch yourself while thinking about me?”

jaehyun looks mortified, her face pale and her eyes full of shame. “i—i …” she tries, eyes flickering away as her breathing starts to become irregular once again, creating tremors in her voice, “please, unnie … i’m sorry, don’t make fun of me, i just —”

the redhead’s face softens, and she shakes her head, reaching out to caress the side of jaehyun’s cheek. “oh, no, jaehyunah — i’m not here to make fun of you, or make you feel bad,” her thumb brushes against the younger woman’s lower lip, and jaehyun’s breath hitches, “i’m here to make you feel _good._ ”

jaehyun only gapes at her in disbelief, so johnny goes on. “to be honest, i couldn’t believe what i saw, or heard, but it’s got me pretty hot and bothered … if you want, i can help you out, jae. the way you were doing it, it’d take you forever to cum.” 

the manner in which the younger woman stares up at johnny, it seems as though she’s still trying to convince herself this isn’t some kind of sick joke. and johnny can’t really blame her — she’s been known to play jokes on her members and tease them with little relent, even if she’d never really go this far. jaehyun sits up on her elbow a little more, and johnny leans down, bringing their faces to a greater proximity to show that she’s serious. 

“o—okay …” the younger woman nearly whispers her accordance, mesmerized by how close to johnny she is, and the heat trapped between her own thighs that the other woman had unknowingly caused ( _knowingly,_ now). 

with a sweet smile, johnny takes jaehyun’s hand — the one covered in her juices, that she’d attempted to conceal beneath her comforter. she brings it up to her lips and starts to lick it clean, savouring the sweet taste of jaehyun that lingers along her pretty, delicate fingers, dipping her tongue in between the two digits she’d been thrusting inside of herself. 

jaehyun lets out a needy whine, her face flushed entirely as she watches johnny suck on her fingers so obscenely, moaning around her slick skin like the taste is nothing short of divine. “unnie … oh my god —”

following a pleased hum, johnny climbs onto the bed, slowly and softly peeling the covers up and off of jaehyun’s lower half. hovering over her blushing ear, she whispers, “i locked the door,” as seductively as she can, which clearly works, as jaehyun whines in response. pulling back to look at her, johnny can’t even hope to resist the desire to kiss her senseless — so she _doesn’t_ resist, and pulls the younger girl closer by her tiny waist, slotting their mouths together with barely-contained desperation. 

johnny hadn’t ever outright admitted to herself how much she likes jaehyun, how much she _wants_ her, but it’s impossible to deny, now, and she throws caution to the wind when it comes to concern that this could ruin their friendship. for one, she knows that she’d never leave jaehyun’s side, no matter what, and she feels fairly confident that her best friend shares that sentiment — that even if this makes things awkward, they’ll be okay in the long run. secondly, they’d already gotten this far; she watched jaehyun finger herself, for god’s sake, so any need for a sense of modesty between the two of them has long since disappeared. _might as well go all out._

jaehyun melts against her, beautifully pliant as she parts her lips eagerly and moans around johnny’s tongue. in a sudden show of boldness, she plucks one of johnny’s hands from her waist and presses it over her breast, and the older woman doesn’t need another hint. sliding her hand under jaehyun’s t-shirt, she searches for the clasp of her bra, pleased to find it’s the type that hooks in the front. johnny doesn’t even bother to fully remove it before hastily cupping and squeezing a round, soft breast, her forwardness pulling a sweet little moan from jaehyun. the blue-haired girl arches her back a little, pushing her chest into johnny even more, all while their tongues brush in a sensual waltz. 

their legs entwine, smooth skin against smooth skin, and jaehyun’s fingers dip just beneath the fabric of johnny’s shorts, tracing along the soft flesh of her ass. her other hand tugs at the older girl’s velvety hair, both in texture and colour. despite how heated things are rapidly getting between them, a brief memory of the day johnny got her hair cut and dyed for the first time in a while plays in the back of jaehyun’s mind; she recalls how johnny was nervous about cutting off so much, as her hair had flowed freely down her back for so long, and how jaehyun held her hand and told her that she’d look beautiful, that she’d be the most stunning when it was time for their comeback. and she was right; the cut looks charming on her, the way it just kisses her shoulders — and the deep red hue the stylist picked out really suits her. at the end of the day, johnny couldn’t ever be anything less than gorgeous, jaehyun thinks. 

“you’re so pretty,” the younger woman moans out as johnny starts to kiss down her neck, careful not to leave marks their fans would ask about. johnny chuckles against her skin, rubbing circles into jaehyun’s pert nipple with her thumb, flicking at it teasingly and causing the other to whine. 

“you’re the prettiest,” she answers, pinning jaehyun onto her back by pressing more of her weight into her. johnny pulls off jaehyun’s shirt, then, and flings her bra away, leaving her completely bare, even more so when the fact that the red-haired woman is still fully clothed is taken into account. jaehyun starts to pull at johnny’s shirt, yanking it free from where it had been tucked into her shorts, trying to urge her to take it off. with a smile, she complies, pulling the article over her head and discarding it at the side of the bed, leaving her in the plain black bra she wore — its clean, simple lines accentuating the swell of her bust, which is far larger than jaehyun’s modest c-cups.

their lips meet again once johnny leans down, jaehyun curling a leg around her and rubbing herself against the woman’s thigh, seemingly without fully realizing it. johnny giggles low and mischievous, though the feeling of jaehyun’s wet heat sliding against her bare skin is more than arousing — she forces the girl’s hip down with her hand, effectively pinning it to the bed and making jaehyun whimper indignantly. johnny shushes her with a deeper kiss, sucking steadily on her tongue and drawing the prettiest sounds from her. 

she starts blazing a trail of hot kisses and nips down jaehyun’s neck again, biting particularly hard against her collarbone and definitely leaving a mark. _oops._ nothing makeup can’t cover, right? 

jaehyun doesn’t get the opportunity to complain, as by the time she realizes what’s happened, johnny’s mouth and hand have latched onto her breasts. her head falls back into her pillows and she sighs out a hot breath, fingers raking through johnny’s hair as she sucks a nipple into her mouth, her hand pulling and tweaking the other and making jaehyun squirm. johnny’s tongue flicks the sensitive nub over and over, her dark eyes glancing up at jaehyun with a smouldering gaze, which makes the other woman throw her head back again, too shy to look her in the eye while she does such a thing. 

eventually, johnny’s hand migrates down jaehyun’s body; tracing over her abs and down her navel, until she’s cupping a hand over her pulsing heat. jaehyun keens, spreading her legs wider, clearly eager for johnny to touch her — and the older girl doesn’t hold back this time, immediately shoving two fingers between jaehyun’s folds and into her hole, picking up right where the other had left off. 

the younger woman cries out, immediately using her free hand to cover her mouth while the other pulls tighter in johnny’s hair. either way, johnny doesn’t stop, even at the risk of their groupmates overhearing (or jaehyun ripping a bald spot into her head). she fucks her fingers into jaehyun hard, rolling her thumb over the girl’s clit and continuing to suck and lick at her breasts, giving her groupmate so much stimulation that the girl starts trembling. 

“oh, _oh, johnny,_ ” cries jaehyun, trying to keep her voice down but struggling as the sensations overwhelm her. she can’t stop herself from thrusting her hips back toward her lover’s hand, seeing sparks on her eyelids every time her fingertips brush deep inside her and her thumb rubs over her throbbing clit. she’d gotten herself pretty worked up before, but this is nothing like she’d been doing to herself — truthfully, she’d never felt this good in her _life._ there’s no way she’s going to last much longer. “unnie, _mmmh,_ i’m g-gonna cum — _fuck,_ i’m s-so wet—”

johnny doesn’t relent, reveling in the feeling of jaehyun’s tight walls clenching around her fingers in patternless spasms, the smaller woman’s whole body tensing up in ecstasy when she goes as deep as she can. “yeah? you gonna cum, babygirl?” teases the redhead, panting both from her efforts and practically suffocating herself between jaehyun’s breasts. “i told you i was gonna make you feel good. god, i can’t even believe how _wet_ you are. you’re dripping everywhere, messy girl.” 

the blue-haired girl whines, bitten and kiss-swollen lips falling open to let out airy moans and pants as she erratically attempts to match the other woman’s punishing rhythm with her trembling hips. “oh, _yeah,_ unnie — you drive me crazy, i — _mmmmn,_ i’ve wanted this for so long!” 

those words almost make johnny blush, but she holds her composure, curling her fingers deep inside jaehyun’s pussy and nearly making the girl _scream._ “what were you thinking about, jaehyunnie? when you were trying to fuck yourself, hmm?”

“johnny unnie,” she answers with a hiccup, some hybrid sounds made up of moans and sobs leaving her now, though she tries to remain as hushed as possible, “i thought about you, t-touching me. _everywhere._ eating me out, fucking me until my l-legs gave out — riding your thigh while you kiss me and play with my tits and tell me how much of a slut i am —”

hearing the sweet and shy jaehyun she’d come to adore so much talk so wantonly is quite an experience for johnny, but she can feel herself getting increasingly wet as she listens to jaehyun’s scrambled fantasies. she can’t even hope to lie and claim she’d never thought about doing those things, and more, to her best friend — she’s still somewhat in disbelief that all of this had been mutual. how many times had she woke up and made herself cum in her bed (or in the shower, if donghyuck was awake) after having dirty dreams about jaehyun, or back when they shared a room, how often had she tried to force herself not to ogle jaehyun’s body in varying states of undress? perhaps she’d just been too focused on herself to realize that jaehyun was feeling the same way, or the other girl was just good at hiding it — but she thought she could always read jaehyun, and understand how the girl feels at any point in time. they’d been playfully flirting all this time, of course, but johnny hadn’t ever once thought that jaehyun was serious about any of it. 

was she? or is this just a sudden attraction? after they’re done here, will this mean anything?

she tries not to think about it too much; she just focuses on what she’s doing to jaehyun, wanting to make her cum. _they can sort through all the mushy-gushy shit later._ “what a dirty little girl you are,” johnny coos, and jaehyun shudders. “having all those naughty thoughts about me. but if you’re a good girl, and you cum for me, i’ll do whatever you want me to do to you.”

like a switch had been flipped, jaehyun jolts, her body shaking like she’s broken a cold sweat. “ _oooh,_ i —” she moans out, whimpering as johnny rubs harder against her clit and her two longest fingers pound into her. her back arches, and with a shrill cry, jaehyun cums, her juices drenching johnny’s hand and her sheets as she squirts like a fountainhead, hips lifting off the bed despite the weakness of her shaking limbs. 

johnny watches in amazed adoration, having never seen a girl cum like _that_ before — not outside of exaggerated and overproduced porn, at least — though she’s far from inexperienced. it leads her to wonder if jaehyun is just a natural squirter, or if she really just had the most intense orgasm of her life — a notion that fills her with both pride and _immense_ arousal. 

“jesus, jaehyun,” she whispers, withdrawing her hand as the younger girl collapses into the bed, trying to catch her breath. her eyes are closed, chest heaving and limbs curled loosely in her afterglow. she looks so fucking gorgeous. “you good?”

“mm,” the younger woman hums in acknowledgement that she’d been spoken to, before she opens her hazy eyes and glances at johnny with an unintentionally seductive gaze. “i’m _amazing._ i feel like i’m floating right now.”

johnny smiles, a pleased giggle tumbling off her lips. “glad i could help you out. you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“i could,” says jaehyun, licking her lips. “but not yet. you promised me something, didn’t you? you said if i was a good girl and came for you, that you’d do whatever i wanted you to.”

the redhead feels her face warm up a little, but she nods, remembering what she’d said just moments ago. “yeah, that’s right. it doesn’t have to be right now, though, you really do look exhauste—”

“johnny,” jaehyun interrupts, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. she starts to crawl closer to where the other woman sits on the bed, “do you remember what you wore to dance practice, yesterday?”

the gaze of the addressed falls down to where jaehyun’s breasts are pressed together between her toned arms, and soon follows the alluring curve of her back, almost forgetting to answer the question. _fuck, she’s so attractive._ “uh — no, i don’t. it’s not like i put much effort into practice outfits, i wouldn’t remember …” she raises an eyebrow, meeting jaehyun’s glossy eyes. “seems like _you_ remember, though.”

the blue-haired girl nods, momentarily nipping her own lip before answering, “you wore a tank top, with open sides. it showed your sports bra underneath … and your _shorts._ your ass looked so great in them, they were so short i could see the bottom of your cheeks.”

johnny giggles. _whoops._ “for once, i didn’t do that on purpose.”

jaehyun giggles along with her, “whether it was on purpose or not, you looked _so hot._ i think taeyong unnie noticed how distracted i was … when we got back, i fucked myself so hard in the shower, thinking about you. and your perfect ass.”

it shouldn’t be a surprise to johnny, really — she’s very confident in her body, and her members are almost always touching her butt (even taeil, who has a preference for guys, still can’t resist). but hearing jaehyun admit to fucking herself while thinking about her makes her feel as though she’s having an out of body experience; honestly, the amount of times she had stared at jaehyun’s perky breasts or tiny waist or cute little ass is incalculable, but to know that the admiration is mutual makes a white-hot spark detonate in her viscera. 

“what do you want, then, jaehyunnie?” johnny asks, leaning back on the heel of her hand with a suggestive glint in her eyes and a sultry lilt to her voice. she’s not naive, she knows where this is going, but she wants to hear the other say it — clear and dirty, leaving no room to question her desires. verily, johnny is used to dealing with pillow princesses, to the extent that her fantasies of jaehyun never really ventured into the younger woman focusing on johnny’s pleasure, but the other way around. as cute and submissive as she is, jaehyun seems just as willing to give as she is to receive. 

the smaller girl hums, leaning over johnny’s lap and bringing her face closer to hers. “i want … to eat you out, unnie.” there’s a pause after the admission, a weighted one that leads johnny to believe jaehyun has more to say. her assumption quickly proves right as she shyly meets the older woman’s gaze. “johnny … will you promise not to laugh at me, if i … ask you something?”

johnny tilts her head curiously, though endearment sparkles in her dark eyes as jaehyun just looks … so cute, even when bent over her, completely naked, trying to be seductive. “i won’t laugh at you, jaehyunnie. what is it?”

eyes fidgeting, jaehyun sucks her impeccably pink lower lip into her mouth, prior to forcing the words past the embarrassed lump in her throat. “can i call you mommy?” 

the question actually surprises johnny to some degree, though perhaps it shouldn’t — but her eyebrows raise, a response which seems to increase jaehyun’s timidity about the topic, though it’s clearly something she wants. and johnny is _far_ from against it; this is right up her alley, truth be told. her true shock comes at the fact that she and jaehyun are so perfectly compatible. why are they only doing this _now,_ again?

“sure, babygirl, i’ll be your mommy. but your mouth is going to be pretty busy soon, isn’t it?” 

jaehyun barely swallows a whine and nods her head eagerly, leaning up as johnny leans down to catch her in another searing kiss. the younger woman immediately moans into her lover’s mouth, for johnny doesn’t waste time as she slips her tongue right between the younger girl’s plush, soft lips; swirling it hotly around jaehyun’s own and tasting her effectively. meanwhile, jaehyun’s warm hands caress their way behind johnny’s back, reveling in the touch of her smooth skin as she reaches for the clasp of her bra, loosening it with shaky but deft fingers. she feels johnny smirk against her mouth as she lets the undergarment slip from her chest, slithering her arms out of its straps and soon thereafter pressing her naked upper half against jaehyun’s. their breasts squish immodestly against each other, inspiring jaehyun to roll her back just enough to get some friction against her hard nipples, and she’s whimpering all over again, wetness pooling between her thighs. 

“oh, fuck …” she wheezes as johnny breaks the kiss, impelling a chuckle from the redhead.

“you’re really sensitive here, aren’t you, babygirl?” the older girl notes with a sly smile, grinding her chest against jaehyun’s once more. 

a nod answers her, jaehyun’s voice temporarily hindered by the lustful sounds building in her throat. “s-sometimes i can — _cum,_ just from t-touching them …”

“oh, really?” says johnny with authentic intrigue, filing that information away for later use, “very good to know. you ready to be a good girl for me, baby?”

another nod, eager in its purely unabashed disposition, follows the inquiry. johnny sports a doting smile at the demeanor of her beloved, endlessly pleased by her earnestness and obedience. in every sense of honestly, johnny can’t remember the last time a girl ate _her_ out instead of the other way around, so she’s already quite enthusiastic about being on the receiving end of the pleasure for once; but the fact that it will be _jaehyun_ between her thighs is the perfect icing on this heavenly cake. 

she gets up on her hands and knees, and she’s able to feel jaehyun’s eyes on her as she shifts, turning herself around and pointing her ass to the other woman. looking over her shoulder, johnny sees the younger woman staring openly at her body; lust-blown pupils riding every curve and dipping into each crevice — that is, until their gazes meet, and the redheaded girl raises an eyebrow, though her eyes are dark with arousal and hooded just the same. jaehyun swallows, a shaky breath escaping her as her hands extend, brushing along the satiny cotton of johnny’s lounge shorts (which, though meant for relaxing, are _pretty short,_ especially in this position which inherently exposes nearly half of johnny’s ass). 

“mommy … can i?” she requests, tugging suggestively at the waistband. 

“go ahead,” says johnny, resting her head against her forearms and smiling back at jaehyun, “you can take my underwear off, too, baby.”

there’s a hitch in the younger woman’s breath as she heeds johnny’s words, her delicate fingers curling ‘round the high waistband of the shorts and tugging them down centimeter by centimeter, her mouth going impossibly dry as more and more skin is revealed, though her dripping heat more than makes up for the lack of moisture in her throat. once the bottoms are discarded, jaehyun’s irises immediately zero-in like camera lenses on the growing stain nestled between johnny’s strong thighs; it’s rather difficult to see against the navy blue fabric of her boy shorts, but with enough focus, jaehyun can unmistakably decipher the slightly-darker region where her arousal drenches the fabric. she can _smell it_ more than anything, and it’s more intoxicating than any alcoholic beverage she’d ever tasted in her life; more aromatic than any candle amid her vast collection. 

but the underwear must go, too. as jaehyun peels the high-quality cotton from her lover’s skin, her hands start to tremble with excitement, and the tiniest whine crawls up her gullet when she gets her first peek at johnny’s pussy. 

she’d seen her naked before. as casual as she tried to be, the few times it had happened, jaehyun remembers how the sight of johnny’s bare body made the pit of her stomach sear with desire, made her palms sweaty and her breathing irregular. _she’s feeling that again, right now, except one million times more intense,_ because johnny is _wet,_ and jaehyun _made her wet_ — the heat that tears through her is brutal, as she thinks about this, all while looking at this woman she’d been fantasizing about in secret for years, now. if this is a dream, she never, ever wants to wake up. 

johnny seems to notice her state of awe, because she reaches back to help her pull her underwear the rest of the way down, prior to slipping one leg out of them and tossing them to some indistinct coordinate of the room. she looks back at jaehyun again, and the younger girl finally reaches out with firm hands and takes hold of johnny’s cheeks, spreading them and putting _everything_ on display. 

“like what you see, hmm?” johnny teases, and jaehyun bites her lip. 

“god, you’re so …” she trails off, like she just can’t think of a word powerful enough to encompass her feelings toward what she beholds, “... fucking hot.”

the red-haired woman giggles at that, wiggling her hips a little in a very deliberate way, making jaehyun weak. “aren’t you gonna make mommy feel good, babygirl? or are you going to just sit there and stare at my ass all night?”

_i could,_ jaehyun thinks, _i really could._ instead, however, she elects to lick her lips and scoot herself a little closer to the other woman, bringing her face nearer to her inebriating heat. she moans, flicking out her tongue and drawing a wide stripe from johnny’s entrance to her tailbone, pulling a low groan from the other woman. bolstered by that response, jaehyun just dives into it, rubbing her tongue between the older woman’s folds and lapping up her wetness while simultaneously creating more, hands greedily squeezing her ass and holding her open. she licks and sucks at her with the zest of a woman starved, moaning into her pussy to show her that she’s enjoying it just as much as johnny is — their sounds find a natural harmony, with johnny’s soft groans and whispers of praise, and jaehyun’s needy, desperate whines and cries. if any of the others are near, there’s no way they don’t know what’s happening in this room. 

but jaehyun doesn’t think too much about that, and johnny doesn’t either; both of them are far too absorbed in this endeavour to care about anything else. 

johnny’s voice climbs slightly in pitch when jaehyun shifts her focus and starts licking over her asshole, the younger girl thrusting her tongue heartily against the pucker and pressing her face into her ass, massaging her cheeks in a manner that gets both of them off. “fuck, jae …” the redhead moans, deepening the arch in her back and pushing out her ass more to allow the girl even better access. “you’re doing such a good job, that feels _so good,_ baby.”

“mmmh,” the younger woman moans out, pressing her tongue harder against the pearly pink rim, wet enough with her saliva to allow her to wriggle the pointed tip inside. she hears the other girl let out a steamy breath at that, and feels johnny push her ass back against her face harder, which jaehyun gladly accepts as she licks her way inside and closes her lips around her hole. she starts to bob her head along, thrusting her tongue in an out in an erratic rhythm, making johnny’s toes curl as she lets out the sexiest sighs and quiet moans. 

eventually, her tongue glides down the smooth stretch of skin from her ass to her pussy, and jaehyun’s licking her folds again, practically shoving her face between johnny’s cheeks so her flicking tongue can reach down to her clit at this angle. the solid warmth of johnny’s body jolts at the contact, and she pushes her hips up, trying to make it easier for her and wanting the sweet edge that electrifying sensation drives through her. taking the hint, jaehyun focuses on johnny’s clit for a while, swirling her tongue around it and only stopping to lick up and down her folds. 

with a tight sigh, johnny reaches back to weave her fingers into jaehyun’s beautifully silky hair, pulling it hard enough to make her whine. the older woman rolls over, then, propping herself up on her side and keeping her legs open so that jaehyun can continue with what she’d been doing all this time. the blue-haired girl takes advantage of this new angle, lewdly sucking at johnny’s clit before plunging her tongue into her again, moaning into her heat. johnny makes use of her grip on jaehyun’s head and pushes her unfathomably further into her, grinding up against her mouth with the newfound leverage and feeling an orgasm creeping up on her. 

both of them are moaning a bit louder, now, and the vibrations of jaehyun’s pleasured sounds against her clit drowns johnny in a tidal wave of pure ecstasy. her back arches, pushing her breasts out more as her head falls back against the mattress, and johnny murmurs a throaty, “i’m gonna cum,” through grit teeth before she does just that, not even giving jaehyun a few seconds to process her words. but that’s just fine, jaehyun moans through it, sneaking a hand between her own thighs to rub over her sinfully wet heat as she tastes johnny’s orgasm. 

johnny flops down onto the mattress, narrowly avoiding kicking jaehyun in the head as she does so. her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, staring at the ceiling before finding jaehyun’s gaze as the younger woman crawls to her side. 

“i don’t know how long it’s been since i came like that,” she admits, fanning herself with her hand. 

jaehyun giggles, leaning over her, her long hair draping in a teal curtain where it hangs over her shoulder. “that was really hot … _you’re_ really hot.”

that earns a laugh, johnny looking up at her with sparkly eyes, “that’s gotta be the third or fourth time you’ve said that to me tonight. you’re all worked up again, huh?”

face turning pink, the younger girl’s thighs press together subconsciously. “y—yeah, honestly …”

“you’re so cute,” says the redhead, skating her fingers down jaehyun’s naked sides and making the girl shiver. she sits up, bracing herself against the wall jaehyun’s bed is nestled against, and johnny shoves her thigh between jaehyun’s legs, pressing it up against her core and making her gasp. “mm, you got so wet eating me out, didn’t you? think you can ride my thigh ‘til you cum, princess?”

“oh my god,” jaehyun whimpers, already starting to sway her hips back and forth, shivering at the friction on her pussy. “y—yes, mommy — _god,_ i’m close already —”

“dirty little girl,” johnny tsks, and jaehyun is already at work, grinding her hips hard and fast against her best friend’s beautifully thick thigh. the endless dance practices clearly come in handy for more than just perfectly synchronized choreography, because the way jaehyun rolls her hips is so fluid, it has _johnny_ seeing stars. she groans, the wet warmth of jaehyun’s pussy satisfying against her bare skin, her eyes trained on the steady bounce of jaehyun’s breasts as she rides her. leaning her back against the wall, now, johnny takes jaehyun’s ass in both her hands and pushes the girl down harder, making her keen as the tension against her clit intensifies. 

the younger girl throws her head back, taking a fistful of johnny’s hair and pulling her closer, pressing her face between her breasts while she continues to rock and bounce against her muscle. she whimpers and whines, gasping when johnny squeezes and smacks her ass and brings her leg up at a steeper angle, causing jaehyun’s wetness to spill all over her. 

with an onslaught of desperation, jaehyun starts to lose that finesse, but she makes up for it with the sheer _strength_ with which she slams her hips down and humps her way to her orgasm. johnny starts to kiss and lick at her nipples at the same moment she starts shaking her leg, and jaehyun honestly loses it, her signature low and sultry voice all but a high-pitched squeak as she speeds up, clearly nigh on her limit. 

it’s not exactly clear who initiates the deep, burning kiss, but it doesn’t matter; both of them respond with unbridled fervor as johnny keeps one hand on jaehyun’s ass and the other plays with a sensitive nipple. jaehyun, meanwhile, grips hard onto johnny’s shoulders, her nails surely leaving marks in her back as she licks into her mouth and moans at the same time, sloppy and messy but oh, so passionate. johnny ends up breaking the kiss to mouth her way down jaehyun’s neck, kissing at her jaw and licking down the smooth, slender column of her throat, and jaehyun bites her lip, rolling her hips as hard and fast as she can. 

“oh — fuck, _mommy,_ ” whines out jaehyun, arching her back and gasping as she cums, rubbing herself off and riding her way through it. 

johnny hums at her, rubbing her ass as her hips stutter to a jolting halt. “good girl,” she praises, trailing wet kisses up jaehyun’s neck and behind her ear, “so good, mommy’s so proud of you.”

jaehyun slumps against johnny, wrapping her arms around the woman’s shoulders and trembling in her hold. carefully, johnny pushes away from the wall and lays jaehyun down onto the bed, never parting from her, and pinning her down with her frame. the younger woman looks up at her with wet eyes, but a sated smile curves her pretty lips, and johnny just sits still for a moment, admiring her. the weight of what they’d just done hasn’t really settled in yet — not until johnny checks the time and realizes how long they’ve been at this. dinner is certainly over now, and unless the others are all gathered in the living area watching a film or playing a game or something, they’re definitely getting ready for bed. it’s fully possible that jungwoo knocked at some point, and they were so busy having _mindblowing sex_ that they didn’t hear her.

she tries not to get too ahead of herself, though. with a gentle voice, she glances down at jaehyun. “jaehyunnie, how do you feel?”

the blue-haired woman looks up at her, and johnny recognizes that expression — she looks like she wants to say something, but is holding back. after all they just did, johnny couldn’t understand what boundary would be too much to cross at this point.

“jae,” she tries again, smoothing the younger girl’s hair away from her face, “tell me. it’s alright.”

“unnie …” jaehyun says quietly, averting her gaze as she stares vaguely into nothingness, “i’m sorry.”

johnny blinks, raising an eyebrow. “what for?”

jaehyun looks like she’s on the verge of crying, and it breaks johnny’s heart. “i’ve had a crush on you for a long time, unnie … i think about you all the time, _every day,_ even when i’m supposed to be focusing on something else … it’s just … your smile lights up my heart. your laugh fills me with butterflies. you always know what to say to make me feel better, to make me laugh … your touch is always the best comfort when i’m sad. i love you, johnny unnie …” her lips quiver, and she squeezes her wet eyes shut, turning her head away, “i’m so sorry, but i love you and i have … for years. since before debut. i didn’t want to tell you like this but i don’t think i can stand it anymore, after all of this.” she tries to turn onto her side, to bury her face into the pillow and hide her flowing tears of shame, but johnny doesn’t let her. she keeps her pinned, cups a gentle hand at jaehyun’s face to encourage her to look at her. 

“jaehyun,” johnny starts, her voice trembling as the other woman’s emotional display had surely yanked at her heartstrings, but she knows she needs to be as strong and level-headed as she is sincere. “there’s no reason for you to apologize. you’re my best friend in the whole world … you’re the only person that can make me smile when i’m having the shittiest day, just being in your presence is a gift, even when we’re not even talking or doing anything, and you’re the most beautiful person i have ever met, inside and out. as long as i live, i will do _anything_ to protect you, to make you smile, to make you happy. isn’t it obvious, jaehyun? i love you, too.”

teary eyes widen, the younger woman staring up at the other in disbelief. so johnny continues, “i’ve always thought you were gorgeous, always tried to ignore how my mind kept telling me i would totally date you even though we’re in the same group, but these past few years … especially after we did ennana together, i just … i really can’t ignore the way i feel about you, anymore. i don’t regret what we did at all. do you?”

jaehyun shakes her head. “no … i’ve wanted that for a long time. it was perfect.”

the redheaded woman smiles, wiping jaehyun’s tears away with her thumbs. “listen … i know how dating as idols is basically the hunger games, especially since we’re both women, and in the same group at that … but as long as we’re careful, i think we’ll be okay. honestly, i’m willing to risk it all for you, jaehyun.”

the younger girl only looks at her for a few moments, but there’s so much emotion written across her face, she doesn’t need to say anything. she springs up, wrapping her arms around johnny and pulling her into a desperate kiss, both of them falling back against the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. 

pulling away, jaehyun takes johnny’s face in both her hands and looks at her with smiling eyes, holding her close as she whispers, “i’d risk it all for you, too. i love you.”

♡

hours later, it’s sometime past two in the morning when johnny makes her way into the kitchen, flicking the lightswitch and almost jumping out of her skin when she sees taeyong sitting at the table in her pajamas with a glass of water.

“jesus christ,” johnny wheezes, dramatically clutching a hand over her chest, “what are you doing awake?”

“i could ask you the same question,” replies taeyong, raising an eyebrow, “i had a weird dream, so i came here to get some water and relax for a few minutes. and i _know_ you’re not here to raid the kitchen for snacks, right johnny?”

the taller woman shifts her eyes guiltily, smoothly sliding into the chair across from her leader. “ _nooo,_ why would you think that? i’m just here to, uh. you know. stretch my legs.”

taeyong narrows her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans back in her chair. “uh huh. you and jaehyun skipped dinner, so i figured one of you might be hungry and sneak your way in here, if you hadn’t already. but you know eating during these hours is strictly forbidden. except for jungwoo, who the two of you locked out, by the way.”

johnny’s teeth sink into her lower lip, and she sighs. “so, she _did_ come knocking.”

“of course she did, did you forget that’s her room, too?” quips the leader, a stern frown on her face, “she came to me and said that jaehyun had locked her out. she didn’t mention what she probably overheard you two _doing,_ but i put two and two together, since you went in there to ‘check on her’.”

“god,” johnny groans, slumping in her chair, “look, i really _did_ go to check on her. but when i came in, she was, uh. i won’t say what she was up to, but i’m sure you can imagine.”

“yes, spare me the details,” taeyong grimaces, though she sits up, “johnny, i’m not going to tell you or jaehyun what to do with your bodies, but maybe you could be a bit more considerate of your roommates? luckily, jungwoo could sleep in taeil’s room tonight, since yuta’s sleeping in my room. but don’t get used to this being a regular thi—”

“why is yuta sleeping in your room?” johnny interrupts, quirking a brow.

taeyong’s face takes on a pinkish hue, and she turns her head away, arms tightening over her chest, “we’re just spending the night together, you know like a sleepover, it’s not —”

“taeyong, is that a hickey?” 

in a purely visceral reaction, taeyong’s hand clasps over her neck, before realizing her shirt is, in fact, covering the offending area, and that there’s no way johnny could have actually seen it — the bitch was just teasing. “johnny!”

being that it’s late, the barely-older girl tries to muffle her laughter with her hand, but with debatable success. a pouting taeyong glares at her from across the table, but as they all know, it’s nearly impossible to stay mad at johnny. 

“my point still stands. i’m lucky enough to have my own room, but you and jaehyun don’t, so make some arrangements if you need to, i don’t care how embarrassing it is,” she downs her glass of water, placing the cup in the sink before padding past johnny with theatrical ire, which they both know will be gone by the morning. “also, don’t forget that manager-nim lives with us. and you two better be the first ones down for breakfast in the morning.”

“oh, i’ll definitely be eating something in the morning, but it might not be breakfast.”

that earns johnny a slipper to the head. “i hate you.”

“goodnight to you, too, taeyongie.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's go lesbians.
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated!! ♡


End file.
